Mrs. Beaver
Mrs. Beaver, also known as She-Beaver, was the wife of Mr. Beaver. Both of them aided the Pevensie children in their escape from the Witch's Secret Police. Description She was fussy and overcareful, but very kind-hearted, and was dedicated to helping the Pevensies free Narnia from the White Witch. (In an interview with Dawn French, who voiced Mrs. Beaver in the 2005 film adaption, she said that because Mrs. Beaver had no children of her own, she tended to watch over and look upon the Pevensies as her own.) Because of her overcareful attitude, she tended not to act quickly enough in an emergency. When the wolves were approaching, she was more concerned with packing more food in everyone's bags than she was actually running. Although she and her husband tended to trade insults to one another, it was all in good fun, as they were actually a devoted and loving couple. Biography She was born and lived during the Age of Winter under the White Witch's rule, and never believed Jadis's claim that she herself was human, but did believe her to be thoroughly bad. She never imagined that she would live to see the Winter Revolution, and was delighted when her husband arrived home with the Pevensies. She was sewing in her chair, which she did a lot apparently, when they did. After she and her husband had explained the situation to the children, about the White Witch, Aslan and the Golden Age Prophecy, and discovered that Edmund had betrayed them all by running to the Witch, she helped the remaining Pevensies by abandoning her home, and running straight to the Stone Table, to meet Aslan. Along the way, they met none other than Father Christmas, which indicated that Jadis's power was indeed weakening. Because of Mrs. Beaver's love for sewing, he gave her a brand new sewing machine as a Christmas present. It is unknown what she did during the First Battle of Beruna, but both she and her husband were present at the Pevensies' coronation. They no doubt continued to serve their new rulers, both as their loyal subjects and devoted friends, until the Pevensies were swept back to their own world. What became of them after that is unknown, but when Narnia's history finally came to an end, she, along with her husband, were among the ones allowed in Aslan's Country, and were reunited with the Pevensies. Adaptions *In the 1967 serial adaptation of ''The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'', Susan Field portrays She-Beaver. *In the 1979 animated adaptation of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Liz Proud and June Whitfield share the role of voicing She-Beaver. *In the 1988 BBC adaptation of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Lesley Nicol voices She-Beaver. *In the Disney adaptation of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, She-Beaver is voiced by Dawn French. fr:Mme. Castor de:Frau Biber Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie) Category:The Last Battle Category:Characters Category:Talking Beasts